New Surroundings, Same old Story
by Undeniably Yours x
Summary: Twilight x Covenant. Bella's been sent to Spenser Academy in the hopes that she'll snap out of her zombie state and begin to live again. But of course as is always the case she draws everything supernatural and deadly to her COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N-- This is my first cross-over fic, I doubt that will have an impact on the quality of it though. It will be a crossover between Twilight and of course the Covenant. Now the idea for this story was quite impulsive. More impulsive then most of my stories so I only have a faint idea of the direction it's heading. I have no idea how often I'll be able to update. I'd guess once or twice a month and it's very rare that abandon stories. Anyway I'll get on to writing.

P.S.--The boys won't be in this chapter it'll be an introduction. I need to watch the movie (which I'm currently downloading) again so that I can make sure their personalities are correct, so they will make their appearance in chapter 2.

DISCLAIMER-- I OWN NEITHER TWILIGHT NOR THE COVENANT.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

--Prologue--

I was being banished to Ipswich, Massachusetts. Charlie it turns out had be born there and had lived there for a number of years before moving to Forks. And so he knew of a boarding school there called Spencer Academy and my zombie like attitude had pushed Charlie over the edge so he was dumping off in Ipswich. I knew he was only trying to get me as far away as possible from the whole Edward situation, he only wanted me to heal. And the sad part was I could no longer bring myself to care that I was being shipped away. I truly believed now that I would never see Edward again, so what was the point in caring. He left a year ago and he wasn't coming back. I would live my life out in my numbed zombie state, always trying not to think of Edward because it only caused pain.

I turned my attention to the tiny plane window, and stared blankly out it until Charlie nudged my shoulder. Charlie had taken two weeks off work so he could come with me to Ipswich and get me settled into my new city. My new dull city with nothing supernatural and nothing dangerous to induce my Edward hallucinations. But it didn't matter. My Edward hallucinations had ripped open a new whole, a bigger one. They helped me for awhile but I couldn't take it anymore. Suicide had crossed my mind several times, but I just couldn't do it to Charlie and Renee, that was one promise I would keep.

"Come on Bells." My dad said while standing and grabbing both our over head bags.

With a start I realized the plane had landed. When had that happened? I took my bag from Charlie. There was no need for him to carry everything.

"I can take it."

" It's ok dad, I got it." I plastered a fake smile across my face.

We were here now. My new home. My fresh start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Like I said just an introduction. The next chapter will be longer and I'll introduce the boys into the story. Like I said before I only have a faint idea where this is going so any suggestions are welcome. And reviews are very much appreciated. Constructive criticism is also very much appreciated and wanted.

Undeniably Yours x


	2. Chapter 2

A/N 1--I just made some small changes, and spelling corrections. :)

A/N 2-- I'm very sorry for the wait. I had meant to post this chapter the following day, but I was having some sound issues with the copy of The Covenant that I had downloaded so I had to find another copy. Plus my computers just really slow at downloading. So anyways here you go, as promised Bella meets the boys.

Ok now just want to set things straight so we're all on the same page. Bella never went cliff diving so nothing from the books after that point happened she reverted back to her zombie state and Charlie sent her to Spencer. And Victoria hasn't come into the picture yet. And this takes place after The Covenant ended.

Pogue's with Kate, Caleb's with Sarah.

And I'd just like to thank the people who reviewed. It was awesome having such positive feedback.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

I felt slight shock register on my face. This school was massive! It had several buildings apart from the main one. I guessed some of the other ones were the dorms. I stared out the window of the taxi. Charlie was wrong if he thought I would heal in this place. It was surrounded by woods, just like _**his**_ house had been. Just like all of Forks was. It seemed just as rainy to. I hadn't bothered doing much research on the place so I wasn't sure if it was always this wet.

The taxi jerked to a stop in front of the doors opening up to the main building. I grabbed my two duffel bags as Charlie paid the driver and grabbed the rest of my luggage from the trunk of the car. I paused at the bottom of the steps as Charlie passed me. I ignored the rain pounding down on me as I stared up at the school. My new home for the year. It looked ancient and gothic. It was a beautiful building.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice was concerned, the tone questioning.

I made him worry far to much. I tried to smile, but I could feel it mangle on my face. No wonder he was leaving me here. I was a bad actress. Good thing that wasn't my career choice, I'd wind up a poor beggar on the streets.

"Coming!" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

Students milled about us as we walked through the halls to the Provost's office. I could feel the stares some of them shot me, it didn't bother me though, it turned out that I was very good at tuning out the world.

"Here we are Bella." Charlie said as he grabbed my elbow gently and steered me into the office.

There was an older woman sitting behind a desk. She had greying hair that was pinned up in a tight bun at the back of her head. And she had thin wire framed glasses that slid down her long nose.

"Can I help you." Her tone was crisp and business like.

"Uh, yes, we're here to see Provost Higgins."

"Name?"

"Charlie and Isabella Swan." My dad told her.

" Ah yes. Just a moment, you can have a seat over there while you wait." She pointed us in the direction of a row of seats by the door before disappearing into another room which I took to be the Provost's office.

It was several minutes before she reappeared. Several minutes for me to start fidgeting, several minutes for me to get nervous. I wasn't nervous about meeting the Provost, or even my new school. It was Charlie. Tonight was his last night in Ipswich. There had been some trouble with my schedule and getting my records from Forks high school so I'd spent the last two weeks touring Ipswich with my father. And now I was worried that when he left I would have no reason to keep up the act. I could feel the hole tearing open already.

I wrapped my hands subconsciously around my torso. My expression must have been pained because the secretary gave me a concerned look after coming out of the Provost's office.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her tone had lost it's crispness and was more concerned.

"Bells?" Charlie looked at me then.

I could see the worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine!" I pasted a fake smile in place.

"Alright, Provost Higgins will see you now."

We spent over a half hour in the office talking with the Provost. He welcomed me to the school and answered all of Charlie's questions. Charlie was just about to hand over the check for the admission fees when he dropped it on the floor. I hurried to pick it up. My jaw went slack and I could feel it hanging open. Twenty-five thousand! How in god's name was he paying for this?!

" Not now Bells." Charlie stopped me from saying anything and took the check handing it to the Provost.

"Well I suppose you'll be wanting to get settled in." That said the Provost handed me an envelope and my uniform and sent us on our way.

I emptied the envelope out in the office and found my room key and number and my schedule. My room was in building one, room two hundred.

" Alright let's go find your room." Charlie threw an arm around my shoulder and we left the main building.

I didn't even care that his arm was there. There had been a time when this would have embarrassed me but I didn't care now.

We found my room fairly easily. And that was where we would part ways for a year.

" Well Bells, here we are." I could sense Charlie's awkwardness.

He hated expressing emotions, just like me.

"Yeah. I'll miss you dad." I told him.

And it was true. I could feel the tears coming, but I willed them away for the moment. Just then he pulled me in for a crushing hug.

" Take care of yourself Bella."

"I will...Now go I don't want you to miss your plane." I shoved him away gently, smiling for him as I sniffed back tears.

I dragged my luggage and bags into the room and collapsed on the bed. I hugged my stomach where I felt the hole, and pulled my knees up so I lay curled in a ball as the tears took me.

XXX

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was dark out and I could hear someone moving around in the room. I sat up slowly, throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Ah, hey your up! I'm Kate." I guess I have a roommate I hadn't really paid much attention to the room before, but now I could see there was another bed and pictures and posters. "And your Isabella right."

"Just Bella." I told her.

I tried to keep my voice friendly, and smile. But from the shadow of concern on her face I guess it wasn't working, I guess I couldn't really fool anyone.

" Are you alright?"

" I'm fine." I told her, trying to laugh it off as nothing.

She didn't by it, But thankfully she jumped to the wrong conclusion. I didn't want to have to lie about it.

" I bet your homesick huh? That's cool I know what'll cheer you up. A night out." I was confused now. Was she inviting me out?

" So what do you say? Come hang out with me and the guys tonight." She seemed really nice, but I just wasn't in the mood to make friends.

I wanted to live out my zombie existence in peace. No more friends, no more attachments. I wanted as little as possible to do with people.

" I'm sorry I'm just really tired. Maybe another time." I offered.

" Come on! It'll be fun!" I could see she wouldn't settle for no, like a certain pixie I knew.

I mentally winced at the thought. It wasn't so hard to think of Alice, I could even think her name. But it hurt too.

With a sigh I agreed to go with her. She was going someplace called Nicky's to meet up with her boyfriend and his friends.

" Great!" Her face lit up with her enthusiasm. " We're leaving in ten minutes."

Ten minutes left me little time to get ready. Which was perfectly fine, I had no reason to look nice anymore. I threw on a pair of faded jeans and a white tank top and jean jacket. I left my hair as it was, hanging in waves around my face and down my back.

Thankfully Kate liked to talk. She reminded me a little of Jessica Stanley, she seemed more friendly though. She talked about everything, told me all about the school. And her boyfriend and his friends. They were called the sons of Ipswich. I didn't bother to ask why.

"Here we are." She shut the car off in front of a bar.

I could hear the music out here and there was people coming in and out. It looked like a fairly busy place. I got out and followed Kate inside. They didn't really have anything like this in Forks. There was a dance floor over near a juke box. There were pool tables and a bar of course.

She led me to a table near the back just in front of some Foosball tables where two boys were playing.

"Hey!" Kate hugged a blond girl that was already seated at the table.

"Bella this is Sarah. Sarah this is Bella, my new room mate since you decided to leave me for Caleb's house." She said teasingly.

"His house beats the dorms." Sarah said with a laugh.

Just then the two boys playing Foosball came over to our table.

"Who's this?" One of them asked, looking at me.

He had straight light brown hair.

"Pogue, this is Bella, Bella this is Pogue Parry."

"Hi." I said, my voice quiet.

"Hey." He said before turning his attention to Kate.

He bent and kissed her, I really didn't want to be here. Watching them. It brought back memories of me and _**him. **_He left after asking if she wanted anything, I assumed he was getting food.

"Hi, I'm Caleb." The other boy offered.

With a jolt I realized his eye's were almost the same color as Edward's, I mentally winced at his name barely managing to keep my face neutral, were when he was hungry. And his hair was in the same messy state.

"I'm Bella."

I noticed he had his arm around Sarah. Great. I was going to be surrounded by couples. This was too much to take on my first day here. This was too much to take ever. It was too hard to be around normal people, happy people. With normal lives.

"I'm sorry Kate I'm not feeling well. I'm gonna go." I told her.

I didn't want to stay here with them all. My face must have given something away because hers turned sympathetic in answer.

"Alright, let me say bye to Pogue and I'll take you back."

I could see she was disappointed at leaving him. Why did I have to cause everyone around me trouble? I made up my mind then that I wouldn't let that happen here.

" It's fine really I can get a taxi."

"Taxi's aren't the safest form of transportation here." This time it was Caleb who spoke. " I can drive you and Sarah need to leave anyway."

There was something about Caleb that reminded me of Jacob. He seemed to have some of the same personality. Of course I couldn't be sure of that yet, I'd known him all of five minutes. But he made me feel better, like Jacob had. Maybe it was his expression. He had the same calming expression and his eyes lit up the same way to. Though with Jake his eyes had lit up for me, Caleb's lit up for Sarah. But still he had a calming air about him.

" I don't want to-"

"Really it's no problem." He assured me.

"Alright thanks." I told him as the three of us left.

" Feel better." Kate told me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terribly sorry I had meant to introduce all of the boys into the story but I'm gonna end it here for now Reid and Tyler will definitely make their appearance in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! And please tell me what you think.

Undeniably Yours x


	3. Chapter 3

A/N--Not much to say today except thank you all! Your reviews are amazing to read :) Totally puts a smile on my face.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

I walked just behind Sarah and Caleb through the parking lot of Nicky's. I slowed my steps on purpose, I just didn't really want to be around people. I stuck my hands in the pockets of my jacket and felt mild irritation flit across my face. I'd left the key to my room in my room. Crap. I didn't realize I'd stopped until Caleb and Sarah turned around to look at me. They're eyes were questioning.

"I'm sorry... I just realized I don't have my dorm key."

I bit my lip. Why hadn't I remembered to grab the stupid key. This was turning out to be the worst first day ever. Oh well, worse things had happened. I shrugged away from that line of thought and tried to think. I really, really didn't want to be stuck here with Kate and Pogue. I didn't want to watch them be a happy couple. At this point, with Caleb and Sarah leaving I'd be like a third wheel. I'd be watching while they had fun, trying the whole time not to be swallowed up the hole in my chest. Argh. I just wanted to avoid people. Why couldn't I even have that small peace of mind.

"I'll go get Kate's for you. She won't mind." Sarah headed off towards the bar again.

I grabbed her arm as she passed me.

"It's alright I can go, you don't have to go to trouble for me."

"You sure?" I nodded.

" Alright, we'll meet you at the door." Caleb said smiling.

Again I was hit with how similar he was to Jake. They even had the same easy, open smile. Pain tore at the raw edges of my hole. I missed Jake so much.

I walked quickly back to Nicky's. The quicker I was in getting the key the quicker I could get back to my dorm. I did not need a break down in front of strangers. I got to the table we'd all been sitting at only to find it empty. Great what was I supposed to do now. They had to be here somewhere, we'd have seen them if they left. I didn't see the boy until he stopped right in front of me, barring my way.

"You must be new, I haven't seen you before." He had brown curly hair.

"Yeah, could you excuse me, I'm in a hurry."

This was getting better by the second. I let my annoyance flood my face. Maybe he'd get the point.

"What's the hurry? Why don't you dance with me?" Nope, he didn't get it.

"I really need to go."

I pushed past him. Or rather, I tried to push past him. He didn't budge, not one inch.

"Come on, just one dance? Then if you still want to go I'll drive you home myself."

I very strongly disliked the idea of being in a car with this boy. There was an instant warning in my head. Even if I had been interested in meeting people and making friends I still would have steered clear of this one. I tried again to push past him, and again he resisted.

"Back off Aaron, she's with us."

I looked up to see Pogue, Kate, and two other boys I hadn't met yet. One had a hat on with blond hair sticking out from under it. There was something about him that seemed out of control, something scary that screamed don't mess with me. The other was another dark haired boy. He seemed kind even though his face was rigid and threatening like Pogue and the blond boys.

"Or what Reid?" He got in the blond's face, baiting him.

I suppressed a groan. I ruined everything. Everywhere I went trouble followed. I swear I have a target painted on me that screams here I am, come get me. I watched on anxiously hoping nothing happened. Argh! I would make sure nothing happened. Quick as I could with out tripping over my own feet I put myself between my friends, as much as I hadn't wanted any that's what they were, and Aaron.

"Come on I'm ok. Let's just go." I told them.

I couldn't have fights over me. Not again.

"Yeah Reid. Just run along home with your tail between your legs."

Aaron was smiling, his face was alive with the anticipation of a fight. He was out for blood. And just then I realized this wasn't all about me. I could feel the antagonism rolling off the two of them in waves. I could tell that neither Pogue nor the other dark haired boy liked Aaron but Reid seemed to have some personal grudge against him.

Before Aaron had made that comment all of us except Reid had been willing to drop it. And even then the dark haired boy had been pulling Reid away with us. But at that comment I saw anger flicker in his eyes and that was it. The next thing I knew Aaron was laying on the floor with a bloody lip and the owner Nicky was walking quickly towards us with a bat in hand.

"Take it outside. Now!"

"Let's go."

Kate pulled on my arm as the two boys pulled a fuming Reid outside.

"Pogue what happened." Caleb's voice was concerned as his eyes traced Reid across the parking lot.

"I-it was my fault actually. I-"

"It was that ass Aaron, he was bothering Bella and Reid lost his temper as always." Kate's voice came out slightly annoyed as she commented on Reid's temper.

I guessed this happened a lot then. The boys all went over to talk to Reid. I was kind of worried, Caleb looked slightly angry.

"Sorry about this. It must suck on your first night." Kate apologized, once again smiling.

" It's fine don't worry about it." This was a picnic compared to other things.

" So Aaron was hitting on you huh?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah."

"He tried that with me my first night here to. Trust me he's bad news."

"What's with him and the blond guy...Reid?" I had to admit I was slightly curious why they hated each other, the incident in the bar wasn't nearly enough reason for anyone to get that angry over, especially when I barely knew any of them.

"I don't know. Aaron just likes to bait Reid because he knows Reid will always let his temper get the best of him."

"I see. And who was the other boy?"

"Oh that's Tyler, he and Reid are best friends. He seems to be the only one besides Caleb who can get through to Reid."

Just then the boys walked back over to us. Reid seemed to have cooled off.

" Hi, I'm Tyler." The dark haired boy introduced himself.

He didn't say anything else after that. He seemed like the quiet type. He didn't quite seem like he belonged with the rest.

"So I hear your Kate's new roommate, I'm Reid, Reid Garwin." He introduced himself before I could say anything back to Tyler.

I shook the hand he offered me. I met his eyes, they were intense and restless. He didn't seem like the type who could sit still for long.

"Bella." I told them both.

"Alright well me and Sarah are going. Do you still need a ride Bella?" Caleb had his arm around Sarah as they both waited for my answer.

"No it's fine I can take her. I've had enough for the night." Thank god Kate was ready to leave.

I didn't want to have to ride with the happy couple it was maddening to be reminded of what I had lost. And I knew Pogue had his own way home since he hadn't come with us.

XXX

I was quiet the whole way back to the dorms. So was Kate. She had asked once if I was ok, but let it drop after I said I was fine.

"Hey I'm gonna go have a shower. Can you tell me where they are?" Another nice point of staying in the Spencer dorms was the communal showers and bathrooms.

Fun. But at this time of night I doubted there would be many girls showering.

" The showers are at the end of the hall."

"Thanks."

I grabbed my stuff and headed for the showers. I turned the shower on full blast with hot water. And sat there on the shower floor with my knees hugged to my chest and broke down. It was harder then I thought to be away from Forks. And be reminded of my personal sun, Jake. How would I survive this year?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it. As promised she met Reid and Tyler.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-- Thank you all for your amazing reviews!! Totally puts a smile on my face : )

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

It was my first day of classes. Something I wasn't looking forward to, from what I heard this school had pretty high expectations. But its not like I had distractions from work at this point. Everything was gone. It was almost the same as when I lived in phoenix, I hadn't made friends there either. I knew people and talked to people at school but that was it. My mom had been enough for me. The difference was my depression. Nothing would ever be enough again, nothing but _**him.**_

And now I was walking down the hall to first period in my new uniform. Not something I would ever want to wear, I was not a fan of short skirts. Well it wasn't really short , it was knee length but still its not what I would have picked. I didn't even like skirts. I heaved a sigh, I guess I cared a little more then I thought. Maybe I wasn't so zombie like after all. I guess some of what Jake had healed had stayed healed, but not everything. I was and always would be damaged goods.

When I got to the class Sarah waved me over to sit beside her and Caleb. I noticed that this wasn't at all like Forks high school. The students here showed only mild interest in me, if any at all. No eager boys offered to help me find classes or asked me to sit by them. I was relieved at this. In fact the only ones who had talked to me were Kate and her friends.

At least one of them was in each of my classes and I ate lunch with them. I didn't really talk much, Sarah and Kate seemed overly interested in where I'd transferred in from and why. I just couldn't bring myself to tell them though. And thankfully they didn't push...much. All of them seemed to get the hint that I was not a social person. They included me in their conversations, but for the most part left me to my quiet thoughts. Which I appreciated. Silence definitely had its good points, the quieter you are the more you hear. And I learned a lot about them.

Like how Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Caleb had grown up with each other and were as close as brothers. Tyler I could tell was the baby of the group and Reid liked to tease him. It was actually sort of like a pack, which made me homesick for Jake. There was just to many reminders of Forks here, no Charlie had definitely been wrong, there would be no healing here. Caleb I could see was like the leader, he kept everyone in line.

"Bella?" A voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I realized I'd been hugging myself, trying to hold myself together. So Jake was part of the hole now to. It really hurt to think of him. He was like morphine to me. He had numbed my pain. Thinking about that now was not a good idea.

"Bella what's wrong." I looked up to see the whole group looking at me.

It was Tyler who was asking me. He was right across from me so it made sense he'd noticed. But now it seemed I had all of their attention. I could feel my face heat up. I'm sure it was a nice shade of red now.

"I'm fine. "I smiled brightly, at least I hope thats what it looked like.

I wasn't the best with fake emotions. My being at Spenser was a perfect example of my terrible acting skills.

"Are you sure? You seriously looked like you were in pain."

"No, no I'm fine I promise seriously! I- I guess I'm just home sick." that was sort of the truth, it's all they'd get anyway.

"You never did tell us where your from." Reid started up again.

I hadn't outright told anyone I didn't want to talk about my past. But the rest of them took the hint and left it alone. And now he was bringing it up again.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"The secretive type eh? I like mysterious girls." He shot me a devilish smirk and winked, I felt my face flush an even deeper shade of red.

"Reid!" Caleb, Tyler, and Sarah chorused.

Sarah slapped him in the back of the head.

"What? I was just being friendly!" His face took on a look of mock hurt, and I actually felt the urge to laugh. I didn't laugh though.

"Whatever. We'll be late for class if we don't leave now." Kate broke in.

"Whats your next class Bella?" Kate asked.

"Umm...." I quickly pulled out my schedule and scanned it. "Biology."

"Me to." It was Tyler who had spoken now.

And I was slightly thankful it was him and not any of the other boys. He was quiet too. So I knew he wouldn't pester me with questions that only served to make me fall to pieces.

"Alright, catch you all tonight." With that we all parted and went our separate ways to class.

"So are you any good with dissection?" Tyler's question caught me off guard.

Dissection? Why would he ask about dissection? Then it hit me. Biology. We must be doing dissections today. My stomach churned and I felt suddenly nauseous. Dissection meant blood. And whether it was human blood of not it made me sick. A small groan escaped my lips.

"I'll take that as a no." He let out a low chuckle.

"Ah...what exactly are we dissecting?"

"Frogs." I groaned again.

Great! I really think the world is out to get me. There's absolutely no other reason for this. I must have done something truly terrible in a past life.

We walked the rest of the way to biology in silence. Not an awkward silence. Tyler was easy to be around. Well they were all easy to be around, Tyler was just easier. We got there and I sat with Tyler at his table. I noticed girls shooting looks at us. Actually if I thought back to it I remembered getting funny looks all day. Then I remembered what Kate had told me the other day, the sons of Ipswich were like royalty to the girls at this school.

I could feel bile rise in my throat as Mr. Clay brought over a tray with a dead frog on it. I choked it back, willing it away until I was out of class. Which worked perfectly because the second Tyler cut into the frog I passed out cold on the floor. You can't throw up if your unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'll leave it there for now lol. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review ; ) Have a nice day!

Undeniably Yours x


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for reviewing you guys are amazing!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

--Chapter 5--

The first thing that I was aware of was that I was laying down. I was on something soft like a bed. There were low voices murmuring not far away. A woman's soft voice and a man's deeper one. Where was I? I tried hard to remember the last things that happened and had to suppress a small groan at the memory. Biology. Frog dissections. Skipping on occasion certainly was healthy. I winced as I remembered who had spoken those words to me not so long ago.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I was in the nurses office. And I could see Tyler standing by the door talking quietly with the nurse. He looked over at me when I sat up and slid ungracefully from the bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Nauseous.

"I'm ok."

"So you don't like cutting up frogs?" He joked. His lips pulling up in a small smile.

"No its the blood. The smell makes me sick."

"People can't smell blood." He stated simply.

Another memory flooded my mind. '_People can't smell blood.' _A velvet voice echoed through my head_._ I could see clearly every detail from that day. I wrapped my arms tight around myself. Why did this keep happening? Why did everything remind me of Forks...Of _him. _It was slowly driving me crazy, or maybe I was already there, I couldn't tell anymore. Maybe I just needed to truly leave him in the past. I told myself I had when I came here. I told myself I would let go. But I was scared, a big part of me still believed somehow that he would come back to me that he would find me and we could start again.

The only thing that prevented me from falling into a pool of tears was the fact that Tyler and the nurse were still there, I could feel their concerned gazes on me.

"Are you feeling alright?" Tyler came to stand beside me and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Putting my fake smile in place I looked from him to the nurse.

"I'm great." Too enthusiastic. I grimaced at myself.

"I'm not-" The nurse began.

"I'm ok. I promise!" I didn't want to be stuck here.

"Alright...." The nurse and Tyler both eyed me skeptically. "Ok you can go. If you feel dizzy or sick to your stomach, experience light headedness come back straight away. From what I hear you hit you head pretty hard when you slid off your chair."

I felt my face flush in embarrassment at the mention of my fainting spell. I nodded my agreement and wished I could melt into the floor.

"I'll look out for her." Tyler promised the nurse, flashing her a bright smile.

I was glad I wasn't the only chronic blusher. The nurse's face flushed deeply in response to Tyler's smile. I had to admit he and the other three sons of Ipswich were nice to look at.

Lucky me, because of my fainting spell I'd missed my last class. True to his promise he stayed with me all the way back to my dorm. He left me with Kate and Sarah telling them to keep an eye on me to.

XXX

"So Bella are you going to come with us to Nicky's? I promise it'll be better then last night." Kate asked while she curled her hair.

"I'll be fine here." I told her. I was reading a magazine, well more like flipping pages automatically while staring blankly at them.

" Come on! We can't keep our promise to Tyler to keep an eye on you if you don't come." Sarah chirped cheerily from the bathroom. " You don't want Ty to get angry with us do you." Some how I didn't think Tyler would anger so easily, but for some reason they really wanted my company so reluctantly, very reluctantly, I agreed.

"Great! Now let's dress you up!" No, no, no! This is so not happening.

A half hour later I stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of our door looking over my newly done over self. I was wearing faded jeans and a short sleeved shirt with a plunging neck line. It was a shade of light blue. My hair was curled and hung about my face in sleek spirals. My eyes were completely natural looking with minimal eyeliner. It was no where near what Alice was capable of but still enough that I couldn't recognize myself.

"Nice!" The two girls complemented each other.

A knock on the door startled me. I jumped back nearly bumping the other two behind me.

Kate laughed and walked over to answer it.

"Hey you guys almost ready? The guy's are waiting for us beside Tyler's hummer." It was Pogue.

Kate and Sarah grabbed their cell phones and keys and pulled me out behind them.

"Yep let's go!"

Sarah went with Caleb in his car and me Kate and Pogue went with Reid and Tyler in his hummer.

" So, Bella, I hear you fainted in biology." I felt my face flush at Reid's comment.

" Yeah. I, uh, don't like the smell of blood. It makes me sick."

Reid, Pogue and Kate all gave me funny looks. I could tell what was coming next and sure enough they all chorused, "People can't smell blood." I let it go though.

We were halfway to Nicky's and I was staring out the windows, into the inky black woods. My breath hitched in my throat as I spotted something very familiar standing just inside the woods, just beneath the first trees. A stark white figure. With flaming red hair and a feral grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

; p Sorry I'm going to be cruel and leave it there. Hope you enjoyed it : ) Good night.

Undeniably Yours x


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-- Kate knows about the boys power, she was told by Pogue after Caleb's fight with Chase.

Thanks for the reviews : )

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Chapter 6--

Vic-Victoria! I mentally stuttered over the name. No... Why is she here? Stupid question, I knew why she was here. She was here for me. To kill me. My fingers automatically traced the crescent scar left by James. My heart rate picked up. I could feel my heart hammering against my ribs, it was almost painful. My thoughts raced and time seemed to stop. What was I going to do? She would kill everyone in this car to get to me. Unless...unless I gave myself to her. If I did that maybe she'd leave them alone. But charlie...Renee, it would kill them. And the Cullens...Edward, I flinched at his name, they had fought so hard, so hard to keep me alive. My head spun with these thoughts.

Without warning she disappeared, just vanished. I rolled the window down and leaned out of it looking for any sign of her. This wasn't good. Where was she? I could hear Pogue and Kate talking to me, asking me something, someone had a hand on my arm trying to pull me back into my seat. I shook off the hand and kept scanning the area all around the car.

"Bella!" Kate's voice was high and worried.

I didn't have time to respond because Tyler's car lurched and swerved suddenly, and I heard a thud as something landed on the hood.

Victoria stared into the car, her predator's eyes raking over every face until she came to mine. I could read the blood lust in her eyes. My breath was coming in ragged gasps. This was wrong! This shouldn't be happening. I looked from Reid and Tyler to Pogue and Kate. I couldn't let her have them. I turned to Pogue who was beside me. He was staring out at Victoria with a shocked and confused expression.

"Pogue," I whispered. I was as quiet as I could be but I knew she could probably still hear me, but I had to try and save them.

"Pogue, shes after me, she came here for me. I'm going to run and she'll chase me-"

"What are you talking about?" His confusion deepened.

"Listen! I'm going to run she'll follow you wont have much time she's fast. As soon as I'm out of the car I want you to tell Tyler to go to Nicky's, drive as fast as you can. Hopefully she'll stop with me..."

I didn't wait for him to answer, I grabbed the handle and shoved the door open. I jumped out ungracefully, tripping as my feet hit the ground.

"Bella!" The boys and Kate called, Pogue reached out for my arm, but I moved quick and ran as fast as I could.

A new surge of fear shot through my veins with each fall of my foot. I knew each breath I took was getting closer to my last. And then it happened. Her cold hands latched onto me, turning me around to face her.

"I've waited a long time for this Bella." Her soft voice was laced with venom and hate, but her crimson eyes held triumph and pleasure.

Her fingers twined in my hair and with a sharp tug she pulled my head back, exposing my neck. I swallowed hard as tears welled in my eyes. Edward's velvet voice growled in mind. And I could see his angry snarling face. I was sad that my last delusion of Edward would be an angry one, but it was better then nothing.

And then the unexpected happened. Victoria was thrown away from me. Not by any visible force. I fell, landing sprawled on the hard cement of the road. I sat up quickly assessing the situation. Reid was walking forward, glaring behind me at what I assumed was Victoria, Pogue and Tyler flanked him on either side. There eye's were pitch black all around, no white was visible. I looked behind me quickly to see Victoria in a crouch, snarling.

"She's mine!" She said it quiet and threatening. "You can't stop me!"

"Oh but I think we can." Reid's voice was confident, he had a smirk on his face. He was enjoying this fight.

I watched as the three boys concentrated on Victoria, Reid pushed his arms out in front of him as if he could push her from that distance. And I watched in shock as she flew back into the forest hitting a tree. With a loud crack the tree bent and broke. And I thought I had finally gotten away from the supernatural.

With a loud hiss that carried over the distance to us Victoria turned and ran, but I knew this wasn't over. She would come again and again until I was dead.

"Bella are you okay?!" The boys and Kate all ran over to me. I noticed the boys' eye's were all back to normal.

"What was that?" Kate asked when she reached me.

Her expression was a mixture of terror and shock. What should I tell them? I settled on the truth after a small internal debate. They just saved my life at the risk of their own, they deserved the truth.

"That...That was Victoria. S-she's a vampire...and she's hunting me."

They peppered me with questions after that. At first they hadn't really believed me. Reid had cracked a joke about me hitting my head to hard, but after remembering what they saw, the way she hit that tree, broke it and got back up, they believed. I told them everything about what happened with James, and why she was hunting me. I even told them about Edward, minus what happened after he left me. But I think they guessed some of it themselves with the way I stuttered over sentences and clutched my chest.

"So, let me get this straight, your boyfriend, Edward right?" Reid glanced at me. I flinched at _his_ name and nodded. " Your boyfriend, who is also a vampire, killed her mate, who tried to kill you because you smell good, and now she wants to kill you so he loses his mate in revenge. Even though he dumped you which technically makes you not his mate. Right?"

I could feel the tears streak down my face at his words. "Yes," I said barely above a whisper.

"Reid! You insensitive jerk!" Kate yelled, and Tyler hit the back of his head while Pogue told him to shut up.

Kate came over to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. Even through my pain, and the burning hole in my chest, I felt a slight curiosity about them. What were they? Were they human.

"Tyler can you drive us back to the dorms?" Kate asked while rubbing my back.

"O-of course." He stuttered.

"First I want to ask you something." I watched as Pogue and Reid exchanged a loaded look.

We can't-"

"Oh come on guys! She just poured out her weird and twisted secret to you." Kate scolded them.

"Alright." Reid agreed.

"Dude Caleb will have a fit if you tell her. He's already stressed to the max with your using." Pogue objected, his face was stern and forbidding.

"If you two can tell people so can I. Besides who's gonna believe her if she tells?" Reid said before launching into the whole story of what they were. Pogue looked beyond angry that he was telling me.

When he was done I just nodded, taking it all in. Then we all piled back into Tyler's hummer and went back to the dorms. The whole way back Pogue was on the phone with Caleb, filling him in on all that had happened. I kept running through everything again and again . I was worried again because I had managed to yet again drag good people into my fight. Tyler had promised me that the guys would help, that they could protect me. Pogue and Reid had backed him up. And I began to wish that she had been able to kill me back there because then I wouldn't have to watch yet more friends risk their lives for me. I wasn't worth dying for.

As soon as they'd dropped my and Kate off at our dorm, I headed straight for my room and my bed. I could hear the others walking behind me, whispering.

"Kate, she doesn't look so good. Make sure she's okay." I heard Tyler ask her.

"I will." She promised him.

Great. Now I needed a babysitter. As soon as we were in our room I crawled onto the bed and curled into a ball. I could feel Kate watching me. She checked on me every few minutes or so, asking if there was anything she could do. It was bordering on annoying, but I bit back the urge to tell her so.

XXX

The next week passed quietly. One of the guys was always with me. They all tried to act normal, like it was something they always did, watching over a depressed girl with a target painted on her forehead. But I could see the alertness in all their eyes even the girls', and the tense set of their shoulders. They were always on alert for any sign of Victoria.

Despite myself I was getting attached to them all. They were all going out of their way to look out for someone they barely knew.

It was Friday afternoon now, lunch had just started and we were all sitting at a table together.

"So have any of you seen the new transfer students?" Kate asked, her voice low and excited.

She loved gossip, just like Jessica. I have to admit though, I liked her more then I ever liked Jessica. She had a friendlier personality. Sarah reminded me of Angela, she was more quiet and sweet, but no where near as shy.

"No, have you?" Sarah asked, just as eager to gossip.

I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation. I only heard bits and pieces of it. But something Kate said caught my attention.

"...Yeah they all have really pale skin. They're all supposed to be extremely beautiful to, like super models or something."

"Kate who did you hear this from? I think they maybe got a little carried away. You know how girls get." Pogue said, stopping her from continuing.

I couldn't hear anything anymore, her words sunk in and I could feel hope start to bubble in my chest. Had they come back? Had he...I shook my head then. It was too much to hope that he had, but maybe it was Alice and Jasper, maybe even Emmet... It was dangerous to let myself hope like this, but...what if it was true? What if they had come back for me?

Just then I noticed Kate. Her attention was focused on the door and she was whispering something to Sarah.

"There they are..." I barely heard.

"Bella?" Caleb called after me.

I hadn't realized I'd gotten up until he called me, but now I was walking in the direction of Kate's stare. I could see in the doorway spiky black hair and topaz eye's scanning the cafeteria. I felt tears overflow in my eyes as I picked up my pace so it was almost a run. Beside Alice I saw Jasper, his topaz eye's always alert and careful. Alice's pixie face lit up and her eye's were shining, Jasper's own face split in a matching grin and I couldn't believe my eyes as they slowly stepped to the side revealing a boy with messy bronze hair and a crooked smile.

I stopped dead about ten feet from them. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was it really him? Was I delusional. Was it really...really my Edward? A sob tore my throat as his velvet voice rang through the room to me.

"Bella?" His voice was questioning, uncertain, but it was his. His perfect, musical, velvet voice.

"Edward!" I half choked, half sobbed.

I started running again as he started to come towards me.

"Edward!" I cried again as I jumped into his open arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shall be cruel again and leave it here. I hope you enjoyed it :) I really like this chapter.

And now you all know who she's paired with ;p I hope the Tyler and Reid fans aren't to disappointed I just couldn't bear to have Bella without Edward :( it made me sad.

Undeniably Yours x


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – I'm glad everyone's happy with the Cullens back. I just couldn't write Bella with anyone other then Edward. And I love the other Cullens to much : ) And thank you for all your reviews!! =]

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

--Chapter 7--

I stared up into his golden brown eyes. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe he was here holding me. I could feel tears streaking down my cheeks. He hadn't said anything yet besides my name. He just hugged me to him and returned my stare. He was back. He came back for me! Unless he wasn't here for me...what if he was only back because he thought it was his duty to protect me from Victoria. I felt my smile falter. What if he was only here because he felt guilty for putting me in this mess and he would leave again once the threat was eliminated.

"Bella? Love? What's wrong?" A shadow of fear crept into his topaz eyes. It confused me even more. Why would he be afraid?

"Edward..."

"Bella?" This time it was Reid's voice I heard.

I had completely forgotten where I was. My cheeks flushed when I realized we were in a cafeteria full of people, and that the sons, Kate and Sarah were right behind me. I took a steadying breath and turned to face my friends. I smiled, this time it was a real smile.

"Pogue, Kate, Sarah, Tyler, Reid and Caleb," I said each of their names while indicating who was who to my vampire family. Because that's what they were even if Edward left again, they were my family.

" This is Edward." It felt good to be able to think and say his name without the disabling pain in my chest, I could finally breath again. " Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie."

I hadn't seen Rosalie and Emmet until I turned to introduce everybody. They had come in to stand beside Alice and Jasper.

Caleb's face was tense, as if he didn't know how to handle the situation presented to him. Reid looked a little pissed, so did Tyler surprisingly, I was confused by their reactions. Why would either of them be pissed. And Pogue just seemed to be taking things in stride. Kate looked excited, no doubt it would give her more chance to gossip about being connected to the new gorgeous transfer students through her roommate. And Sarah just looked mystified. Which I could understand. I was mystified the first time I saw them to.

I looked back at my family to see their reactions. Everyone but Edward wore friendly expressions. Edward seemed to be glaring at Reid and Tyler. Which made me wonder exactly what he was hearing in their minds.

"Umm, guys people are starting to stare..." I whispered quietly as my face flushed crimson again. This was awkward. The students around us were all starting to mutter.

"Maybe we should move somewhere else...or go sit down." I suggested.

"Edward!" I called loudly to get his attention.

He hadn't heard a word I'd said, he had still been glaring at Reid and Tyler, and now I noticed Reid had started glaring back, while Tyler was trying to look more friendly.

"Yes we should move." he answered quietly, breaking his glaring contest with Reid.

"Lead the way." Reid said frostily. And somehow I got the feeling that he only wanted to go somewhere else so he could try and kick Edward's ass.

We all walked through the school and grounds to the parking lot. Caleb told us to follow him in our cars, he knew a place where no one would bother us. There was an awkward moment when Reid wanted me to go with him and Tyler in the hummer, and Edward was pulling me to his silver Volvo. Reid looked angry when I picked Edward over them, and Tyler looked hurt. I was utterly confused by their reactions.

We followed Caleb out into the country, stopping at an old rundown looking house.

"Where are we?" Kate asked getting off Pogue's bike.

"This is where my father lived until he died. Gorman, his caretaker left shortly after so it's abandoned now. We can talk here."

"Talk about what?" I started to wonder why exactly Caleb had wanted a private meeting.

I had wanted to get away from the cafeteria so we weren't stared at but I didn't see the need for complete privacy all the way out in the country.

"They aren't sure they can trust us around people, Bella. They think we're a threat." Edward's velvet voice came from just beside me.

Caleb's face looked shocked. I guess Edward had taken the words right out of Caleb's head. While I had told the boys everything about the James situation and about my relationship with Edward I hadn't told them much at all about the Cullen's and nothing at all about Alice, Edward, and Jasper's abilities.

"How did you know that." Caleb asked, his face still slightly shocked.

"You didn't tell them?" Edward looked down at me in surprise.

"No, it was painful...to talk about you." Pain fluttered across his face and I instantly regretted what I said.

"Tell us what?" Reid snapped. I was taken back by his sudden mood shift from how he was this morning and at lunch.

"I read minds." He told them with a smirk. His words were met with stunned silence.

He focused his gaze on Reid, then Tyler. Reid's face flushed and Tyler's turned a bright cherry red. And then I realized maybe I didn't want to know what they had been thinking earlier.

"Whatever, we still have to talk about the threat you bring to the people of Ipswich." Caleb dismissed the mind reading for the moment.

"They don't pose a threat, it's perfectly safe for them to be here!" I gushed.

"Bella, they're vampires! They eat people, they pose a huge threat!" Reid argued vehemently. "They can't be allowed to stay."

"We don't 'eat' people as you so kindly put it. We're vegetarians, we live off animal blood." Rosalie said, her voice like bells. She didn't look happy at all with this whole conversation.

"Besides," Alice broke into the conversation, "We came here to help you."

"We can take care of big bitchy red." Reid said.

"It's not her I meant. I meant Chase Collins. We can help you."

"He's dead so you can go, we don't need your help."

"No...Reid, none of us knew for certain that he was dead. His body was never found." Caleb looked doubtful and confused, but with this new information he seemed willing to hear Edward and the rest out.

" How do you know Chase is alive? How do you know we need your help." Caleb asked.

" I have visions. And just two days ago I had one of Victoria and a man named Chase. They were working together, to get Bella and all of you." Alice told them, her musical voice full of confidence and certainty in her vision.

"Oh come on Caleb! Even you couldn't honestly believe all this! They're-"

"They have no reason to lie Reid. I'm not saying I believe them yet, but if it's true and Chase is coming again I want to make sure he doesn't walk away from this fight."

I was somewhat amazed at the smoothness of this conversation. I was surprised Emmet hadn't broken in and said something and that Pogue and Tyler had been taking this all so calmly, even the girls were quiet. Reid really seemed to be the only one with a problem.

"Caleb!-"

"Enough!" Caleb shouted, his voice ringing with authority. "Reid let it go. Now! They're staying."

"Thank you." Edward said politely.

" Don't thank me yet. If any of us so much as hears about you going after humans in anyway we'll make sure you don't walk away from it." Caleb threatened.

"Try it." Emmet growled out low and threatening while cracking his knuckles.

Reid seemed to take this as a threat. I started panicking when his eye's turned black. Emmet could seriously hurt him if he attacked and the rest of them would help Emmet if it turned to choosing sides. I had to stop this. Rosalie had jumped in front of Emmet and was hissing. Jasper was in a crouch , and tiny Alice had a restraining hand on Rose's shoulder. This had all turned very bad very fast.

"Enough!" Caleb yelled.

Reid didn't listen. Edward was in front of me in a flash, his body crouched defensively, a warning growl building.

"Edward stop it they're my friends!" I cried.

"Bella he's unstable." Edward replied in a low calm voice, as Reid started walking towards us.

"I said enough!" Caleb's eyes were suddenly black and Reid was flying backwards into a tree. "Tyler get him out of here."

I looked around at everyone. Pogue looked alert and ready to fight if he had to, but he didn't look angry. And Tyler's face was rigid and threatening as he pulled Reid into his hummer. Sarah and Kate both looked shocked, and a little frightened. Rosalie was still crouched defensively in front of Emmet, and Jasper's eyes were alert and tense. Alice and Edward were the only ones that seemed to be completely relaxed again. Though Edward still had a tight hold on my waist.

" I'm sorry about Reid." Caleb apologized to Edward and me.

" No ones hurt."

" We'll see you at school then." Caleb said with a reassuring, friendly smile ,though his eye's were still tense and alert.

With that he and the others left and we followed shortly after. I could see it was going to be an interesting year with Edward and the boys. Hopefully this wouldn't happen again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What'd you think?

Undeniably Yours x


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome.

That's a great idea Gabbie! This fic won't actually go that far though. But you've given me a great idea for a sequel : ) so as soon as I'm done this one I'll give it a go.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

--Chapter 8--

"Are you sure you have to go?" Kate asked me, for the tenth time as I packed my bags.

"It's not like you'll never see me again! I'll still be in Ipswich, still attending Spencer." I told her with a small chuckle.

I was moving into Edward's house. I felt bad leaving Kate all alone again but I couldn't help it, I had to be with Edward.

"I know, I know. And he's good for you." She told me, her voice gentle. "You seem so much happier now that they're all here. I was somewhat shocked at first, you did a complete one eighty."

"Was I really that bad before?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"Honey, you were like a poor lost puppy." She told me.

I really hadn't had to ask her. I mean it was the reason I was sent here and from day one I'd pushed everything away and stayed stuck in my own little bubble of depression. But he was here now. He was here and the past didn't matter. Let's just hope we had a future. With Victoria and that guy Chase out to destroy us it could be a very short lived future. I really, really hoped that we all lived through this. Things had been going a little bit better since my friends had butted heads with my family. Kate and Sarah seemed to trust them. Reid was still slightly furious, Tyler was acting all mopey, and Pogue and Caleb seemed a little more trusting. Which was a relief. I don't want some mini war between the sons of Ipswich and my family, I was afraid of the outcome. And I really wanted them all to get a chance to know each other like I knew them all.

"Kate...Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course." She said smiling.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew who Chase was...no one actually told me anything."

Kate's smile faltered and her face took on a dark expression. As if she was remembering something terrible, and I immediately regretted asking.

"It's ok. Forget I asked." I said hurriedly and began packing again.

"No it's ok. Chase is the same as Pogue and the others. He's the fifth son of Ipswich. That line was supposed to be dead, but somehow it survived. The power they get is highly addictive and it ages you each time you use it. He was never told any of this and by the time he figured it out it was too late he was addicted beyond help. So he tried to go after Caleb, he wanted him to will his power over to him, he thought with more power he could stop the aging. There was a big fight and Chase disappeared. We'd all hoped he was dead, but there was no proof. I didn't see any of this I was in the hospital, but when Pogue told me about himself and the Covenant he told about Chase."

"Why didn't Caleb just will him his power? Then Chase would have left you all alone, wouldn't he?" I doubted if I was in Caleb's position I would have wanted to do it, but if it meant ending a threat and saving my friends I would do it.

"To will away you power is to will away your life." Kate told me. "You will it away, you die." Now it made sense to me. Caleb would have died.

"Doesn't it suck having a telepathic boyfriend?" Kate clumsily changed the subject after a lengthy awkward silence. "I bet it gets annoying fast."

I let out a small laugh. "No. Edward can't read my mind." I told her smirking a little.

I'd always been happy that I was the exception to Edward's power. Nothing could penetrate my mind. It was the one place I was safe.

"Oh. Why can't he read you mind?" Her eye's lit up with curiosity.

"We don't know." I still thought it was because I was a freak. But I didn't say it to her.

"But how can Alice have visions of you then?" I always wondered the same thing.

How could Alice see me? And how could Jasper control my feelings and emotions? It was strange that Edward couldn't read my mind yet his brother and sister could use their powers on me. They had their theories of course but none of them, not even Carlisle had an actually answer.

"We don't know that either."

Her and Sarah seemed to be overly obsessed with the Cullen's. They told me they envied The Cullen's grace and beauty and their abilities. They both felt bad that they had no real way to help in the battle to come.

"Is it scary living with vampires?" Kate asked hesitantly.

"No not at all. I trust all of them with my life...besides Edward wouldn't let anything happen."

"I can tell. He's very protective. I think he would have killed Reid if he took another step." She said jokingly.

I laughed with her. But I knew in all reality if it had come down to a fight Reid would have died. After that it was quiet and I rushed to finish up my packing before Edward got here. I was sad I hadn't seen him much in the two days he'd been here. He had been out with his family trying to track Victoria. He hadn't wanted to leave me unprotected but after learning that Pogue, Reid, and Tyler lived in the dorms just above mine and Kate's, and with the promise that I would move into his house as soon as possible he reluctantly agreed to it.

"Are you almost done Bella?" I heard Kate give a startled yelp from her bed where she was flipping through a magazine.

I just smiled, I was used to Edward's silent window entrances. And since it was late, very late, at night I had expected him to come through the window. He was supposed to have been here hours ago but I heard from Carlisle that he had been delayed.

"Sorry Kate." He said flashing a crooked smile at her.

"No problem." Kate was blushing, I could barely see it under her mocha skin, but it was there.

It's funny that he still doesn't realize what he does to girls. I've seen girls walk straight into walls after he does that dazzle thing with them. It's actually somewhat funny...

"How are we getting to your house?" I asked.

"Running." His eyes lit up with excitement, and his lips slit with a dazzling grin.

In quick careful movements he picked my up bridal style taking my bags in his hands and jumped out the window. The last I saw was Kate's shocked face in the window then he was running through the forest. I felt a smile sneak across my face. God how I'd missed this! I closed my eyes and savored the moment. The wind whipped at my hair and chilled me to the bone but I didn't mind.

All too soon he stopped. I looked up at the new Cullen house. It was amazing just like their last was. It had thin, rectangular windows on each side of the door where Carlisle and Esme stood both smiling down at me where I still rested in Edwards arms. There was a huge window where I assumed the living room was, I could see glimpses of the white walls through it, and the big screen T.V. My new home. I thought this with a smile, wrapping my arms around Edward's neck and hugging him to me.

XXX

" Bella, love it's time to get up for school." Edward whispered softly into my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

I groaned and rolled over.

"Come on Bella get up! I can't make you beautiful if you just lay there." Alice's musical voice was stern and authoritative.

"I don't need a make over to go to school." My words were muffled by the pillow my face was buried in, but I knew she understood.

"Bella get up!"

"You know your incredibly annoying for someone so damn small." I told her as I sat up and stared at her groggily.

" Yes I do. Now let's go. Those uniforms are hideous and you've really let yourself go, so you need a makeover."

"Gee thanks." I muttered.

It was then I realized it was only five thirty in the morning and school didn't start until nine. What the heck did she need three and a half hours for? It honestly couldn't take that long could it?

"Bella. Shower. Now." Alice was hovering now, trying to kick me into action.

I grabbed my stuff and muttered about what I'd like to do to bossy people as I made my way to the bathroom.

"I can hear you." She called after me.

The hot water was wonderful. I sighed into the soothing steam. But it was over to quickly and Alice was pulling me into her room, not even giving me time to dress. I sat there in my towel for what seemed like hours as she blow dried my hair and applied small touches of make up here and there. She curled my hair and pinned pieces of it up, but leaving most of it down to cascade over my shoulders and back. Wow she was going all out for school...It made me wonder, somewhat frightened, if this was going to happen every morning. I really hoped not. And then I wondered if Edward could help me fight her off if I had to.

"There." She said with satisfaction, while walking me to stand in front of her full length mirror.

I was speechless. There's no way that girl was me.

"Alice your amazing!"

" I know." She said smugly.

I hugged her and darted out of the room to get dressed for school. It was now quarter to eight. I found out why we had to be up so early. We lived more then an hour away from the school.

"Your not tracking Victoria anymore." I asked, surprised when Edward came in wearing the boys uniform.

"No. We can't find any trace of her. Not even a scent to go on. I think Chase is helping her to cover her tracks." His nostrils flared as he told me this and his lips were set in a grim line. "So we have no other option but to wait for them to make the next move." I can't say I was disappointed by this.

I wanted him with me, not off hunting Victoria. This whole situation had me on the verge of panic. From what I had picked up from the sons Chase was very powerful. And now he was with Victoria. I could feel the anxiety creep slowly over me as I thought of what would happen if we couldn't defeat them.

"Bella its ok. We won't lose. I promise we won't lose." Edward whispered fiercely.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head softly. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his chest, breathing in his sweet scent.

"Now its breakfast time for the human." He said smiling again.

XXX

Thankfully just like in Forks Edward was in all of my classes with one exception, biology. Tyler was in that class though so it wasn't to boring. Though for some reason Edward didn't really trust either Tyler or Reid alone with me. Which made it somewhat awkward for me around them because there was only one reason he would have a problem with me hanging around other boys.

It was lunch now and we were on our way to meet the rest of our group. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I all sat with the sons, Kate, and Sarah. Rosalie and Emmet sat at a different table. Rose didn't like Ipswich, the school, or my friends. Emmet actually got along with them after he got over Caleb's threat, but because Rosalie was his mate he sat with her instead of us. Which was completely understandable.

"I think they're getting ready to make their move." Caleb told us as he sat down.

"How do you know?" Edward asked, his posture suddenly tense and alert.

"Last night I felt someone using, and I saw a darkling. It's how he started things last time."

Edwards attention snapped to Alice where she sat rigid next to him. Edward started talking to her to fast and low for anyone to catch his words.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Kate asked concern written all over her face and deep in her eyes.

"She's having a vision."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I can't say this is my favorite chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it =]

Undeniably Yours x


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Means alot that you all are enjoying my story =]**

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter 9-

Edward, Alice, and Jasper were all in their own little world now. They were animatedly discussing Alice's vision, while the rest of us mere mortals watched in growing anxiety and agitation at being left out of the loop. I know they didn't do it intentionally, but we just couldn't keep up with their low voices and quick words. A loud crashing noise got their attention and about half the cafeteria's. Reid had jumped out of his seat and slammed his hands into the table.

"What the hell are you over there muttering about? Not all of us can read minds you know."

"Reid!" Caleb warned. "Your getting the attention of the whole cafeteria. Sit down!" He commanded.

Reid's face flushed a little as he sat back down. At least he had gotten their attention, so the rest of us could be told.

Edward's face was grim. Alice's face was worried, and Jasper's alert and thoughtful. I knew that expression, he was making plans in his head. Edward looked Caleb straight in the eye as he told him what Alice had seen.

"They're getting ready to attack. Alice can't see anything certain yet, they keep changing their minds, but," He glanced at Kate and Sarah. " He seems to be targeting the weakest of us. She can't see exactly what he intends, but that part was clear."

Edward whispered all this only loud enough for Caleb, me and Reid to hear. The others were sitting to far away which I was thankful for at the moment because I didn't want Kate and Sarah to panic.

"Why only Sarah and Kate why not Bella too? And what the hell good is a psychic that can't predict crap?!" Reid whispered heatedly.

I really couldn't understand why he hated my family so much, Edward particularly. Maybe it was just like how Jake hated vampires with every fibre of his being. But it didn't matter he was going to have to let it go. We all had to work together or we would fail and we couldn't fail. I didn't want to think of the outcome then. We all had to be in it together, how he behaved afterword didn't matter...much.

Caleb must have been thinking along the same lines as me because he told Reid to put aside his problems until after we won.

" Use your head Reid! They want to kill Bella, thats why it's only Kate and Sarah." Caleb said finising up his lecture.

Even though Caleb had tried to hide it, we all saw the pain cross his face he said Sarah's name.

"Whatever." Reid sat back in his chair fuming.

"It won't happen again Caleb. We're here this time. There's more people and this time you have advanced warning, we _can_ protect them." Caleb's head snapped up at Edwards words.

Again? Does that mean they were used as leverage last time to?

"What's going on?" Pogue asked, concern, and confusion evident on his face.

He, Sarah, and Kate moved down the table to us.

"Caleb, what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

I watched as she sat on his lap and ran her hands soothingly through his hair and caressed his face.

"It's Chase, Sarah he's after you and Kate again, he want's to use you against us." He told her and Kate.

I listened carefully as the boys and and my family talked about what to do next. It was decided that all of us would lay low at the Cullen's house, much to Reid's extreme displeasure, until this was over. By being around other people we we're endangering them. They decided not to wait until school was over, we all picked up our bags and headed to the Cullen's house. There we would wait and plan strategies to win this fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so so sorry for the short chapter. I'm not feeling well but I wanted to post for you all so I wrote a small chapter to tide you over.

The next chapter will be longer =]

Undeniably Yours x


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews!! =]

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Chapter 10~

"Well do you see anything yet?" Reid asked Alice for the twentieth time in the last half hour.

He sounded impatient.

I laughed at the expression on Alice's face. Reid took a step back and I swear he looked a little frightened. I leaned long ago not to anger Alice. It took a lot to anger her, but once she's angry you learned quick to run and hide. It looked like Reid was about to get the same lesson. She looked absolutely murderous. She had been trying to track Chase and Victoria's movements through her visions. It was bad enough that they were changing their plans every five seconds, but to have Reid annoying her further by asking her what was happening every five minutes and breaking her concentration was driving her over the edge.

"I can't 'see' anything when you won't shut up for more then five minutes-" She snapped, before he cut her off.

"Well concentrate harder!" Reid snapped back.

That did it. If Alice was human her face would have been bright red with rage.

"I'd run if I were you blondie." Emmet advised in a serious tone, while suppressing his laughter.

Rose stood off to the side watching with slight amusement. I could tell she was waiting for Alice to kill Reid.

There was a loud crash like boulders being thrown together. Everyone in the room, the humans that is, had their hands clamped to their ears as they looked at what caused the noise. Edward had jumped between Alice and Reid, effectively stopping Alice from doing him serious harm.

"What's going on?" Pogue asked as he ran into the room.

Caleb, Tyler, and the girls were close behind him.

"If you don't take him out of here I'm going to kill him!"Alice's voice was low and threatening.

She never moved her death glare from Reid's face. And I really couldn't blame her. It had been going on like this for days, each of us had warned Reid to leave her alone, but taking advice obviously wasn't his strong suit. Everybody but Reid got along well with my family now. Reid even seemed to be trying harder then usual. But he couldn't go against his nature and uncontrollable temper. They always got the best of him.

"Reid go upstairs." Caleb's tone was annoyed and weary.

He ran a hand over his face and rolled his eye's toward the ceiling as if praying for patience. Jasper came in the room then. He'd been out in the forest but I guess he heard the crash and wanted to check on Alice. The moment he was in the room a calm spread over everybody. Even Reid. He listened to Caleb without a fight. I knew he'd be mad later about have his emotions twisted on him.

"Now would everybody get out and stop watching me like hawks! I need to concentrate." Alice shooed us all out of the room and shut the french glass doors behind us.

XXX

Caleb called a meeting in the dinning room after we left Alice to her concentration. Carlisle and Esme were already there waiting for us. We were all there with the exception of Reid and Alice.

" I don't think they're after Kate and Sarah. I think Chase is to smart to try that again. Is it possible that Victoria knows about Alice's visions?"

I looked over to see Edward already nodding in agreement with what Caleb was saying. I could tell that he was also pulling the thoughts out of Caleb's head, while everybody else just stared at the two confused.

"Yes, I've been thinking the same thing. They knew not to commit to any plans. They're setting false leads."

"Hello?" Kate waved her hand to get Caleb and Edward's attention. "Would you mind explaining this to me?"

"Alice's vision aren't certain. If someone changes their mind about something then the vision changes." Edward explained to her.

"I get that, that's why she can't get a fix on their plans right, but what about us? How come she had a vision about us being used as bait if its not true."

"Because they want to lead us in the wrong direction. Away from what's really happening." Edward threw a bunch of newspapers on the table. "Read the front pages." He told us all.

It was quiet while everyone read. Shock shadowed all the vampire faces, while the human face's all registered confusion.

"I don't get it...what does this have to do with them?" Pogue was the first to speak up.

The articles were all about murders that had taken place within the last few months or so. They had started a good while before the Cullen's arrival.

"They are building an army." Carlisle looked disgusted, so did Edward and Esme.

"An army of what?" Tyler, Kate and Sarah asked.

"An army of newborn vampires." I gasped at Edward's words.

I knew from what Edward had told me that newborns were much stronger then old vampires. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Victoria was murdering innocent people so she could use them as pawns in her war. And this was all just to kill me.

"Whats with the shocked faces? It's just a bump in the road. We can kill them to." Pogue's face was relaxed, his voice nonchalant.

"A newborn vampire has ten times the strength of any older vampire." Carlisle explained.

Hearing this Pogue's face took on a more worried expression.

I almost laughed thinking back to my thoughts on the plane ride here. I thought there would be nothing supernatural, I thought I'd lead a normal life with no vampires, no werewolves. Now I was surrounded once again by the supernatural. I couldn't say I was unhappy though. Because at least now I had Edward.

"What if we ambushed them?" Tyler suggested.

He had been quiet up until now. Everybody had been taking in the dismal words Carlisle spoke.

"No! Absolutely not." Edward's nostril's flared.

Everyone tuned to stare at Edward's sudden outburst. He paid no attention, he was glaring at Tyler. While Tyler looked at him shocked, then sudden realization lit on his face.

"It's a good idea." Tyler argued defensively.

I realized then that Edward was responding to something in Ty's head.

"He's right Edward an ambush is a good idea." Jasper sided with Tyler, speaking up for the first time.

"Not when he wants to use Bella as bait." Edwards voice was laced with venom.

"It's still a good idea." Edward glared at Jasper.

"No." His words rang with finality.

I thought about what he said. It made sense to use me for bait the newborns would be following my scent it could lead them into a trap. It would take a lot of convincing to get him to agree to it, if he did at all. The meeting ended shortly after that, because Edward was being completely unreasonable. They all decided to give him the night to think about it, or find a better way, but even I knew there was no better way to lure the newborns into a trap. And I would convince Edward of this.

XXX

"What are you thinking?" Edward murmured into my hair.

We we're in his room laying on the ridiculously huge bed he'd bought for me. He had one pale arm wrapped around my waist and his chin was resting on the top of my head.

"I was thinking that Tyler had a good idea." I bit my lip waiting for him to explode.

"Bella!" He groaned.

"Edward you know damn well its as good a plan as any. You know they'll follow my scent because that's what she made them for!"

"Bella I won't lose you!" He said fiercely.

We were both sitting up now facing each other.

"What if we spread my blood around the area of the ambush? Then I would be perfectly safe somewhere else when the actual ambush happened!"

"Bella..." His voice was weak and almost defeated, I was winning.

I laid a hand on the side of his face, stroking his cold skin with my thumb.

"Please Edward! Please! I want to help to. Your all going to be risking your lives while I'm safe. An ambush is the best plan, and I'm the only bait they'll go for. You know I'm right."

He turned his head and pressed his lips to my palm. The closed his eye's and sighed. I had won. Now tomorrow we just had to plan how this would all work.

You would think I would be happier to know I had won. But honestly it scared me to death to think of all my friends and family out there fighting. I was happy that I could help them with the ambush because I truly believed it was the best option. But I would rather have them all here, safe with me, not off battling for their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you all enjoyed it! It's getting close to the end now! The final battle is closing in;p. I'll be sad when I'm done this story lol.

Undeniably Yours x


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much for your reviews!

A/N--Sorry this one took so long, it was challenging to write, mix that in with birthday stuff and Christmas dinner with my class, decorating and many more distractions, makes for a late update lol. Anyway here you go!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter 11-

Chase and Victoria had been good at keeping their plans to themselves, but Alice had found a way around that. She hadn't been at all sure it would work but she tried it anyway. Rather then focusing on those two, she focused all her energy on any newborns near Ipswich, and it worked. She saw a mass of newborns moving towards the Cullens home. And so they found the perfect spot in which to ambush them.

Everyone had been up all night planing everything out. I was starting to feel useless. I couldn't help in any other way then as bait while everyone else would fight for our safety. I was walking through the forest now, around the small clearing that would be the ambush site. Edward walked silently beside me, keeping pace with my slow steps as I wiped my bleeding hand off any plants or trees with in reach. He still wasn't in anyway happy about this, a grim frown had taken over his face since the plan had been set. The only thing that kept him quiet about it was the fact that as soon as I finished my circuit around the clearing I would be taken miles away from this place to hide with Sarah and Kate. The thought made me sigh, I had to wait to see who came back... and who didn't. It had my nerves on edge.

All through the previous day and the night before the planing the boys had been sparing with my vampire family. Testing their powers against them to see exactly how useful they would be against vampires. They also watched the Cullens fight each other. They wanted to see how vampires fought. And to be honest I was scared for the sons. The Cullens were so strong and fast, and to picture that speed and strength magnified in the newborns was terrifying to think about.

The sons had all seemed confident in their strength and power, but I wasn't so sure, neither were Kate and Sarah. And then there was Chase. So they wouldn't only be focusing on the vampires they would be fighting him as well, that meant their attention would be divided. That meant there was a greater chance of one of them being hurt.

As soon as I was done Edward picked me up and ran me deep into the forest. There was a cave the boys had told him about. It was a spot where they had played as kids, it was a perfect hiding place. He set me down at the mouth of the cave and I turned to face him.

"Be safe." I whispered. '

"I will." He placed both hands on either side of my face, they were gentle and feather light as he bent to kiss me.

And then I couldn't bite it back any longer.

"Edward, please stay with me!" I pleaded, my voice shaking with to many emotions to count.

I knew it was selfish to ask him this and take him away from the fight when it could later lead to someones death because there wasn't enough fighters, but I had to.

"Bella..." His voice was low and agonized. "Love I can't, they need me."

"I know..."I sighed.

His thumb gently wiped away a tear. Before either of us could say anything else two more vampires came to meet us at the mouth of the cave. One carrying Sarah and the other Kate. And soon after that one of the sons materialized into the clearing. It was Tyler.

"Tyler is going to stay with you." Edward told me. "He's going to make sure that any surprises are dealt with.

He bent to kiss me one last time. It wasn't restrained like so many of his kisses were. It was wild and passionate. And then he was gone. I stood in the same spot for I don't know how long before Kate led me into the cave and we all sat worrying about our men and family and friends. Tyler took up a watch at the mouth of the cave. He was tense and alert, focusing his complete attention to detecting any unwelcome guests.

It seemed like hours that we'd been huddled up in that cave when we heard the first sounds of a fight. I could feel my face pale at the terrible noise.

"Do you think they're winning?" I couldn't answer her, I didn't want to think or hear anymore.

"Of course they are." Sarah infused her voice with as much confidence as she could.

XXX

They all waited anxiously to spring their trap on the newborns. The only sounds that could be heard was the nervous movements of Caleb, Reid, and Pogue, the Cullens were still as stone, making no noise a all. Tension filled the clearing, radiating off the small group. Quickly a calming wave flooded every ones mind.

Jasper focused hard on keeping the group calm with his gift. Even newborns would pick up on the tension and sniff out the scents of slight fear and adrenalin flowing through everyone.

'_What is it?'_ He asked Edward, the thought only in his mind, who had come up behind him.

"They are coming, I can hear they're thoughts. They've caught Bella's scent and its driving them into a frenzy." Edward whispered quick and low into Jasper's ear.

Soon enough Jasper and the rest of the Cullens could hear the feather light footsteps of the approaching vampires. Emmet was practically vibrating in his spot beside Rosalie who was just as eager, he couldn't wait to start tearing up the enemy. A smirk snaked across Reid's face, his eyes were full of expectation at the coming fight and a reckless uncontrollable energy rolled off him. Caleb and Pogue's eyes were lit with a fire fueled by anticipation. Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme's eyes were all grim and focused on what was to come.

And then they rushed into the clearing. There was at least three to each of the Cullens small group. The first of them stopped sniffing the air, the smell of blood drifting to them. They looked around at the bloodied ground and trails leading in different directions. It was a clever move for the Cullens. The blood was animal blood and wouldn't have the same appeal to them as human blood, but it was still a distraction to them because they were newborns. They were wary of a trap, but followed the trails eagerly all the same, splitting themselves into smaller numbers.

Each member of the hidden group waited quietly, ready to spring when the enemy came into sight. Soft footsteps signaled the approach of the newborns. Each of the boys were tense their eye completely black, ready to attack with magic. Jasper was targeting the newborns, reaching out with his power trying to infuse them with confusion, and now they all waited on Edward's word to attack. He sat reading the minds of the enemy, waiting until they were sufficiently confused. Once their minds were covered in a Jasper created haze he signaled the attack.

Edward launched out of the trees, falling onto a very confused newborn, with not so much as a thought he yanked hard on the head of the vampire, easily decapitating him, moving onto the next vampire. Sounds like granite striking granite could be heard all through the forest, the sounds of vampires hitting vampires, the sounds of cracking wood filled the air. Lightening bolts directed by the sons could be seen as they struck and killed many newborns.

It happened suddenly, a stray thought from a vampire completely stopped Edward in his tracks. 'It will be worth all this fight when Bella dies.' Edward was very still while he listened more closely to the vampires thoughts, even as the battle raged around him. Riley was his name. Edward's mind whirled as he realized the newborns were nothing more then a distraction, that everyone had played straight into Victoria and Chase's plans.

With a string of curses he sped out of the clearing running as fast as he could to Bella.

Reid caught sight of Edward and followed quickly behind. If there was a better fight to be had he wanted in on it.

XXX

Sarah and Kate were trying to start a conversation to distract themselves from the present situation, it wasn't going well though, and I was leaning my head against the wall praying for this to all end and everyone to be safe. Tyler had gone to stand just outside the cave.

Kate screamed and me and Sarah were thrown into a shocked silence as Tyler was flew into the cave and hit the back wall of rock with enough force to make it shudder.

My head snapped around to the cave entrance to see a man standing there with a pale woman with flaming red hair, Victoria. As I stared into her crimson eyes I realized that all of us had been tricked we had fallen into her trap. And I was certain I would die this time around.

"What are you doing here?" Kate hissed at the male figure standing in the cave entrance.

"Didn't your psychic tell you? The boys weren't the target...you were." A twisted smile lit up his face.

"Caleb will kill you this time." Sarah's voice shook, but held ultimate confidence.

"He already did!" Chase spat out. "I'm not dead yet, but its happening slowly. Whatever he did that day didn't leave me much time to live and I'll make sure I take the two of you with me! Besides Caleb can't help you, he's busy." The smirk slid back on to his face.

Without warning Kate and Sarah were pulled out of the cave and thrown into the forest, landing with loud thuds and cries of pain. Chase disappeared after them. And I was left alone with an unconscious Tyler and Victoria. She hadn't taken her blood tinted eyes from me since appearing in the cave.

"No one can help you now." Victoria stated, her voice sending icy chills up my spine.

I didn't move from where I stood, there was no point. She would catch me before I took one step. There was nothing I could do now. She started walking towards me, her footfalls as light as a breeze. Her steps were deliberately slow, she wanted to scare me as much as possible. And I was truly scared. I wasn't ready to leave Edward, I'd only just got him back! At least I had the satisfaction of knowing she wouldn't kill him, because that was the plan right, mate for mate, letting him feel the grief she felt.

I was taken by surprise when she stopped halfway to me and hissed, her face a mask of rage. She flew at me then and I closed my eyes, my body flinging me out of her way on instinct even though it made no difference. I hit the ground and stay still counting the seconds. When nothing happened I opened my eyes. Edward was standing in front of me, his body crouched defensively.

XXX

Reid stopped dead in his tracks when he heard two distinctive thuds and cries of pain. He broke off Edwards trail and turned to follow the direction of the sounds. He stopped again when he could see the cause of the thuds, he caught glimpses of Sarah's blond hair as he walked through the trees. As he got closer he could pick out Kate's dark brown hair. He picked up his pace when he saw Chase coming out of the trees opposite him. Chase's eyes were black like Reid's. He was about to throw the girls around some more when Reid broke through the trees and threw him back with enough force to break the tree he hit.

" I always did want a chance to kick your ass." Reid said, smirking as Chase stood, his face a mask of rage.

Reid shoved his arms out in front of him in an attempt to throw Chase back again, only Chase wasn't there anymore. Chase picked him up off the ground with his powers, turning Reid to face him, where he stood behind the blond.

"The only one in your pathetic little covenant who had any chance at all of saving these girls was Caleb, and he's busy." Chase smirked before throwing Reid as far into the forest as he could.

XXX

I got up slowly, staying behind Edward. He and Victoria weren't moving, not an inch, and neither of them spoke. I could still hear the sounds of the battle going on between my friends and family but I was grateful it seemed to be slowing down it would end soon. Maybe the others would come and help us. Victoria would be no match against them all.

A groan came from behind us. I jumped until I realized who it was. Tyler was waking up. I was sure Victoria and Edward heard it to, but they gave no sign of it.

To be continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Sorry I kinda cut it off there I'll try and have the next update quicker this time.

The end is coming lol.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok folks heres the last chapter......I really have no excuse for taking so long but here it is now, hope you'll forgive me!

Thank you all for your awesome reviews!

Enjoy ;p

* * *

Chapter 12

Bella POV

"You can't save her by yourself." Victoria hissed.

"Good thing I'm not alone then isn't it." Edward shot back, his voice a velvet growl.

Victoria's eyes moved to Tyler for an instant before settling back on Edward. I could tell she didn't think Tyler much of a threat, and somehow I thought that would be a mistake. I've learned never to underestimate Caleb and the others, Tyler was powerful even if he didn't show it off like the others. And with any luck Victoria's underestimation of him would be her undoing.

"He can't help you, hes lucky he's alive." Victoria said confidently.

I looked back at Tyler again, his eyes were open, and pitch black.

There was a loud cracking noise and I looked back in time to see Victoria barley dodge a portion of the cave Tyler had tried to bring down on her. Edward was after her in an instant. I could hear her loud hiss as he chased after her.

"Where's Kate and Sarah?" Tyler asked.

"Chase has them!" I told him, my voice shaky.

"Let's go." Tyler said leading me out of the cave.

I wanted to follow Edward, but I knew I'd only get in the way and make things worse, that is if I could even keep up. So I went with Tyler to find Kate and Sarah, praying that Edward would be ok.

xxxxxxxxx

No Ones POV

Reid was thrown by chase but managed to blunt the force of the throw with a blast of his own aimed at chase, and was only thrown across the clearing not out of it. Reid hit a tree and fell landing in a crouch on the ground. He didn't see the two figures behind him, but Chase did.

"We'll see about that, I'll finish what Caleb started and kill your worthless ass." Reid threatened, barely blocking another blast from Chase.

xxxxxxxx

Bellas POV

Me and Tyler were running through the forest now, we could here the sounds of fighting just ahead of us. I knew it wasnt the fight the cullens were having with the newborns. I could hear it farther ahead in the forest. This battle was much closer.

Tyler stopped when we broke through the trees to a small clearing. I stopped beside him. I could see Kate and Sarah unconcious on the forest floor. And Reid was flying across the clearing, he hit the tree beside us and fell landing in a crouch.

"We'll see about that, I'll finish what Caleb started and kill your worthless ass." I heard Ried threaten Chase.

Chases face fell into a scowl.

" Looks like we have company." Chase spat out, angry at being outnumbered.

It was true he was stronger then any one given member of the covenant excluding Caleb, but two he couldnt take them together.

I watched him turn and flee.

"Stay with them!" Tyler ordered dashing off after Chase, followed closely by Ried.

I nodded walking over to check on the two girls. They both looked bad. They had small cuts and bruises. Sarah's arm looked broken, it was bent at an odd angle, and Kates leg looked broken to. I didn't want to move them and risk damaging them. Waking them up was a failed attempt. Whats going to happen if the newborns get this far? I know I cant kill a vampire.

Just then I heard feather light foot steps behind me.

xxxxxxxxxx

No Ones POV

Edward chased Victoria. She was fast, but lucky for him he was faster. He could smell her fear and it pushed him to greater speed. The predator side of him was itching to be let loose. He caught up to her quickly, she'd nearly made it out of the forest. He grabbed her arm in an iron grip and spun her around throwing her into a tree.

She landed and instantly tried darting around Edward. He caught her hair and pulled hard earning a hiss from Victoria.

"You'll never threaten Bella again." Edward growled out as he quickly grabbed a hold of her and beheaded her.

He carefully dismembered her and burned the peices.

He quickly ran back to the cave and followed Bella's scent from there to the small clearing where she was sitting with Kate and Sarah.

"Its me Bella." He said when she turned around startled at hearing his soft steps, his voice was a velvet pur as he knelt down beside her and the two girls.

xxxxxxxx

No One's POV

Reid used to materialize in front of Chase while Tyler stayed behind him cutting off that line of escape.

"You shouldn't have come back." Tyler said, his tone colder then ice. "You should have taken what time you have left and enjoyed it not run back to deaths door."

Tyler sent a blast at Chase, knocking him off his feet and past Reid.

Chase stopped himself in mid air, throwing a blast back at Tyler and missing poorly. His nose was begining to bleed. Not a good sign for him. His body could no longer handle the strain of using, if this went on much longer he'd kill himself. He could feel his hands start to shake. _**Damn Caleb for what he's done to**__**me!**_

Reid lunched another attack on him that he couldnt dodge in time. He tried to divert it, but he couldn't summon the power, he was getting dizzy. It hit him square in the chest and he fell to the ground unmoving. Both Tyler and Reid exchanged a wary look.

"Is he dead?" Tyler asked as Reid moved over to examin the body.

Chase's eyes flew open and Reid was thrown into a tree, and impaled on one of the branches. His eyes widened in shock and pain as he gasped.

"If I'm dying I'm bringing you with me." Chase said weakly a satisfied smirk spreading across his face.

Chase's eyes changed back to their normal color rolling back in his head. He was done, the power had killed his weakened body. There was no coming back this time.

Tyler quickly ran over to the tree where Reid was impaled. Reid's blood was running down the trunk.

He wasn't up very high and Tyler pulled him down, careful not to do more damage. Tyler set him down gently on the ground.

"Ty-Tyler..." Reid said choking on his own blood.

It was getting hard for him to see, or breath.

"Tyler...d-don't..." He was fading into unconciousness.

"Reid! Stay with me Reid! Don't die!" Tyler said, tears forming in his eyes, his voice high and anxious.

xxxxxx

No One's POV

All of the newborns were dead. They lay in peices on the ground. Pogue and Caleb were both injured and using had taken its toll on them.

Caleb had a cut over one eye and a missing tooth and one of his arms was sliced open. Pogue's leg was broken and he had a broken nose along with some colorful new bruises. Both of them were worried about the girls and Reid who had dissapeared, but neither was in any shape to go charging into the forest to look for them.

"Are you two ok?" Esme asked concered, she'd walked over to the two boys to see how they were holding up after the battle. Alice had come with here, they would help Carlisle look after them.

"I've been better." Pogue said standing up.

He cringed in pain. His leg hurt pretty bad even though he was putting all his weight on his good one. He was shaking from using so much to. Caleb had gotten up as well.

"Where do you think your going?" Carlisle asked coming up silently behind Esme and Alice.

"We need to make sure the girls are ok." Caleb said, his tone held authority. He expected them to move.

Pogue tried to push past Carlisle, but fell with a cry of pain the second he put the slightest pressure on his leg.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you. Your injuries need to be looked at." Carlisle said, catching Pogue and sitting him down on the ground.

He knew how they felt, and he was sincerly sorry , but the doctor in him couldn't let them go. For a minute Caleb had looked like he'd go through them with force if he had to, but sat back down when Jasper and Alice agreed to go get them.

"Edwards with them. And Chase and Victoria are dead." Alice told the boys to ease their minds before she vanished into the trees with Jasper.

xxxx

Bella's POV

"Edward!" I cried, throwing myself into his open arms.

"Bella, I was so worried." He buried his face in my hair, and I could feel his hard lips pressing into against it. "Its over Bella, Victoria is dead." He said with relief evident in his voice.

Suddenly Edward stiffened and pulled away, his face intense with concentration.

"What?" I asked confused and suddenly scared.

He relaxed a moment later. "It's only Alice and Jasper." A minute later the two walked into the clearing.

"What happened." Alice asked bending over to examin the girls.

"Chase wasn't after the sons. He wanted revenge." I told them.

I was beyond happy to see that Alice and Jasper were unharmed. But I was anxious to get back and see the others.

"Alice, is everyone else ok? Where are they all?" I asked, the questions flying from my lips.

I needed to see them all, I needed to know my family was ok. And the sons. I suddenly remembered Tyler and Reid.

"We have to find Tyler and Reid! They might need our help fighting Chase-"

"Chase is dead." Alice said, cutting me off and throwing a look at Edward that she hadnt meant for me to see.

I watched as Edward closed his eyes as if something was paining him. I knew Alice must have told him something through her thoughts.

"Take them back to Carlisle." Edward told Jasper and Alice before I had a chance to ask what was going on.

In a second they had the girls picked up and were speeding through the forest.

"Edward whats wrong?" I asked.

I was worried and anxious...something had happened to one of them.

"Reid is dying Bella." Edward told me, his eyes filled with pain and saddness.

I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach or hit with a truck. I could feel the tears starting to come now and my breathing was uneven. This is what I had feared. This was the one thing I prayed wouldn't happen. One of my friends was dying.

"Breathe Bella." Edward said urgently, placing a hand on either side of my face and forcing my eyes to meet his.

"Take me to him." I choked out.

Edward didn't argue, he lifted me unto his back and we flew through the forest. The trees passed in a blur due to the speed and my tears. I couldn't believe that he was dying.

Edward stopped and let me down. I could see the two sons from here between the trees. I walked through the trees seprating me from them and knelt down quietly beside Ried. Tyler didn't look up or move.

"Oh Reid..." I said as tears trailed paths down my cheeks.

I didn't know what to say or do. How could this be happening. And why Reid...I sniffed back more tears as I rubbed his hand soothingly. I bent my head and my hair fell to cover my face, I could sense Edward's comforting presence behind me. Wait...Edward! Edward could save him. My head shot up suddenly, and my eyes widened hopefully at the though.

"Bella? What is it?" Edward asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Edward you can save him! Edward you can turn him!" I gushed, my voice raising in excitement.

Edward groaned. I knew he wouldn't like the idea, I knew he'd argue it, but I couldn't let Reid die. "Bella, love, I can't!" He said, his eyes holding a tortured look.

Tyler's head shot up. "Do it! Please!." He begged.

"Edward its his only chance now!" I pleaded.

"Edward I don't want to die..." Reid whispered hoarsly. "Please help me..." He begged.

Edward closed his eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want? Theres no going back." His voice was defeated and held a dark edge. This was killing him.

"Yes." Reid said faintly as his eyes began to close.

Both Tyler and I watched anxiously as Edward reached out slowly taking hold of Reids wrist and bringing it to his lips. His teeth gleamed as he opened his mouth and bit down. I closed my eyes at the sight, and I heard Tyler's sharp intake of breath. Edward pulled back a moment later a small trail of blood ran down his chin. He wiped it off with his thumb.

"This wont be an easy transformation. Your friend is going to be in a lot of pain." Edward informed Tyler. "And it's best that he stays with us until its complete." Tyler nodded, I could tell he was still worried about Ried.

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him, I buried my face in his shoulder. "Thank you." I whispered, but I knew he'd hear. I could feel his lips touch my head before he said it was time to get back to the others.

Tyler nodded and picked up Ried and we both followed Edward to where the rest of the Cullen's and sons were.

It took us awhile but eventually we got back to the others. I was so glad to see them all. I ran into the clearing and looked at everyone, the son's looked terrible but they were all alive. And my family was there as well, all of them completely unscathed. We had won, The battle was over, and we were safe again.

Kate and Sarah were awake Carlisle was looking after everyone.

Edward walked over to Carlisle, silently pulling him aside. I couldn't here want was said, but I knew he must be telling him what had happened with Ried because not long after he looked over at Tyler who was walking over slowly Reid at the moment limp and lifeless in his hands.

It struck me then as odd that he wasn't screaming in pain. When Jame's had bitten me it was all I could do not to tear my own arm off just to make the pain stop.

Carlisle and Edward both walked over to Tyler and Ried. Carlisle had Tyler put him on the ground and examined him carefully while talking to Edward. They were talking to low or fast for anyone to catch. Caleb and Pogue came to stand behind them, both wearing worried expressions. Sarah and Kate followed closely.

"What's happened?" Caleb asked anxiously. "Is he going to be ok?"

Carlisle stood up gracefully and turned to face the others. His expression was sad. "He will be. In time." He said gently. "He was hurt in the battle with Chase. And the only way he could be saved was to be turned." He explained.

"What?!" Caleb practically yelled.

Tyler stood up then. "I was there Caleb. He asked for it." He said placatingly.

Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose. "So whats going to happen to him?" He asked, his voice coming out a rough whisper.

"He'll come with us, until he can be around people again." Carlisle explained calmly.

"Go with you where?" Pogue asked sharply.

"Dont worry, we wont leave Ipswich." Carlisle was quick to reassure everyone. "And you can come see him whenever you like, but your going to have to be careful." He warned.

I slumped back against a tree closing my eyes. I'd let them talk this over themselves. I was so tired, everything seemed to be catching up to me and it was hard just trying to stand.

"Come on love. Let's go home." Edward said picking me up. I didn't protest.

I opened my eyes as he carried me through the forest, noticing that we were the only ones left, everyone else had gone already. I smiled happy that everything had worked out. My happiness was tinged with saddness for Ried, but all that mattered was that he was alive and we were all safe.

* * *

Im sorry T.T the endings kinda crummy

I just rewrote this. Someone gave me an idea in a Reveiw. So I went with it.


End file.
